Choices
by Hidden Heart 92
Summary: Kara is dating Mon-El but Lena wants Kara. Who will win Kara's heart? A Daxam Prince or a powerful Luthor?
1. Chapter 1

**CHOICES**

 **Author's Note- Kara is dating Mon-El. Lena wants Kara, and Kara? She's spoilt for choice!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **I own nothing, all rights go to their respective owners.**

* * *

 **1**

Lena watched as Mon-El-or as she knew him-Mike, and Kara made eyes at each other.

OK, so he was cute in that boring, puppy dog-eyed kind of way but come on! Lena was a Luthor! A powerful business woman who could have anyone she wanted!

And here she was watching the one person she wanted most, holding hands and staring lovingly into some other jerk's eyes.

Now she didn't want to be mean. Mike seemed like a nice guy, but why did he have to go after the one girl Lena had had her eye on since they'd first met in her office that day with Clark Kent?

Lena had thought she'd made her intentions clear.

The lip biting, the flowers in Kara's office, brunch and trying out new wine bars on the weekends and sometimes even in their lunch hour. The hugs that lasted a little longer to be considered friendly and not forgetting the prolonged eye contact! It was all there! Why wasn't she seeing it?!

Lena made a decision. She would just have to up her game.

She didn't realize she was smirking over her wine glass as she lifted it to her lips.

 _Why is she smirking?_ Kara thought as she glanced in Lena's direction.

Lena had been acting strangely ever since they'd come to this bar.

Mon-El had said that he'd overheard some people talking about it and suggested they try it, he'd even been accepting when Kara suggested that they invite Lena.

"Kara?"

Kara looked up and Mon-El smiled into her eyes.

"You OK?"

Kara nodded.

"Sure."

He smiled again and Kara glanced at Lena who was now scanning the menu that she wouldn't order anything from. She just did it because a) she was bored or b) she wanted something to distract herself from thinking. She did that a lot lately. Although what she was thinking about, Kara didn't have a clue.

"So Lena, are you dating anyone?" Mon-El asked.

Lena glanced at Kara and bit back a grin.

"Not yet."

Mon-El grinned and sat forward, showing his interest in her cryptic answer.

"Oh, so is there someone?"

Lena looked at the half full wine glass, pretending to think about it.

"There might be."

Kara looked up, and Lena pretended that she didn't see just how quick that little blonde head was to rise the minute Lena had hinted that there might be someone she was interested in.

"R-really? Who?" Kara asked, trying to appear casual.

Lena sat back, enjoying the attention Kara was suddenly showing.

"Now that would be telling."

Mon-El wrapped his arm around Kara's shoulders, making her blush a little.

"Well whoever it is, I think you should tell them. I mean look at me and Kara. If neither of us had said anything, we might not have even been together."

Lena nodded but her tone was tinged with sarcasm.

"And what a shame that would've been."

Mon-El nodded in agreement, taking a drink and not picking up on Lena's sarcasm at all.

Kara frowned a little.

"Lena, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Of course."

Mon-El sat back.

"Girl talk. No problem. I'll be here. Ordering more wine."

Kara gave him a light kiss on the cheek and Lena rolled her eyes but that fake smile came back quickly when Kara stood and turned to face her.

"Shall we?"

Lena nodded and let Kara lead the way out onto a patio type thing outside.

"Are you OK?"

Lena nodded.

"I'm fine. Why?"

"Well that comment you made in there."

"Comment?"

 _Why is she playing dumb?_

Then it hit Kara and her eyes widened.

"Lena, do you maybe...have a thing for Mike?"

Lena laughed loudly at that and Kara pouted a little.

"Alright. You don't have to be mean about it."

"I'm not being mean, Kara and no, I don't have a 'thing' for Mike."

Kara frowned in confusion.

"Then what?"

Lena took a step closer to her, her hand brushing against Kara's hip as she lent into her.

Kara couldn't help the gasp that escaped her lips.

Lena's lips brushed against Kara's ear.

"I have a 'thing' for his girlfriend."

That same night, Kara lay awake in bed, Mon-El was sleeping soundly next to her.

Lena was into her? How had that happened?

Kara thought back to events or conversations she'd had with the Luthor woman. She hadn't ever said anything that indicated what she felt.

Mon-El stirred and Kara looked over at him.

Mon-El was a lovely guy, she liked being with him. He made her laugh and he really cared for her but...he just didn't give her that fire that she thought she might be able to feel with Lena Luthor, as strange as that sounded for someone like her.

Kara didn't think she would ever need to feel that but she'd always chosen the same guy; maybe a little shy, kind, nice, caring, not that Lena wasn't any of those things, she was that and more, but Lena had passion, she had drive and she could be fierce. Kara found that she might actually need that in her life.

But no! Of course that couldn't happen! She was with Mon-El. She was happy. Why ruin a good thing?

No. The next time she saw Lena, she would act as she was supposed to; she would be her friend, like she always had been.

She doubted that Lena would do anything more now that she'd made it clear to Kara how she felt about her.

* * *

The next morning Kara arrived at work. A courier came up to her with a clipboard.

"Miss Danvers?"

She turned, slightly surprised.

"Uh...yes?"

"Can you sign here, please?"

Kara smiled awkwardly. She didn't even know what she was signing for but she signed anyway.

"It's in your office." He told her, smiling pleasantly again.

Kara frowned slightly and went into her office.

She stopped in the doorway, her eyes widening.

On top of her desk and in the corners, also near the door, were vases of dark red roses, near to over-flowing their glass holders.

A card sat on the one which was placed dead center on her desk.

She walked over and opened it.

 _I've made my move. It's your turn now_

 _L_

 _X_

Kara quickly shoved the note into her bag when one of the assistants came into the room.

"Oh sorry, wrong office."

Kara just gave them a smile.

"No problem."

The assistant looked around at the roses and smiled.

"Lucky girl."

Kara nodded.

"I guess I am."

The assistant left and Kara looked at the note again.

 _What are you doing, Lena?_

As if on cue, her phone started ringing and when Kara looked at the caller ID, Lena Luthor's name flashed up.

She clicked accept and Lena spoke without Kara needing to.

"Did you like the roses?" She asked, the sultry purr coming into her voice like it always did when she either wanted something or she was trying to be seductive.

"Yes, they're lovely but they are a change from the flowers you usually send." Kara replied, trying to remember that the trick was to be her friend and her friend only.

"Oh those? That was when I was trying to be friendly." Lena said dismissively.

Kara paused for a second.

"And now?"

"Now Miss Danvers, I'm trying to show you how luxurious a life with me would be."

Kara sighed and lowered her voice.

"Lena, you can't do this."

"Why not? You said you liked the roses."

"I do, but we're friends."

"We could be more." Lena countered and Kara closed her eyes briefly.

The Luthor woman was like a dog with a bone.

"I'm with Mon-Mike."

Lena chuckled darkly.

"Oh Kara, we all know that's destined to fail."

Kara frowned.

"Why would it? Mike... loves me." She hated using his fake name because then it made the whole relationship sound false.

"But do you love him?"

There was a long pause as Kara thought about it.

"Uh...yes, yes of course I do!"

"Shouldn't have taken you that long to answer, Kara. That speaks volumes to me."

Kara sighed.

"Lena, please. Don't do this...it's very confusing."

"Confusing?" Kara could almost imagine the smirk on Lena's face as she repeated the word.

"A little."

Lena softened her tone.

"What's to be confused about?"

"I uh...I don't know."

"Yes you do. Come on, Kara. Talk to me."

Lena really wasn't letting this go, not now Kara had given her a way in.

"I just...when I'm with you-I dunno-it feels...different."

"Different?"

"Yeah but a good different. It feels like...like I have nothing to worry about. It's-"

"Effortless?"

"Yes! No! Lena! Look it doesn't matter how I feel. I'm with Mike and I'm happy."

"Is he satisfying you?"

Kara blushed bright red.

"I'm-I'm not talking about that with you."

"I meant emotionally."

Kara blushed again.

"Oh...uh yeah, yeah, of course."

"But since we're on the subject-"

"No, no, we're not on the subject, I just didn't understand what you meant and no, I am not prepared to talk about anything like that with you."

Lena's tone took on a more scathing note.

"Well if we're just 'friends', it shouldn't be a problem to talk about that kinda stuff, should it?"

Kara shook her head as though trying to clear it. she was getting more confused and a little annoyed.

"I can't talk about this right now, Lena. I'll call you some other time."

"I'm sure you will."

"No, I will." Kara assured her, noting the disbelieving tone.

Lena sighed loudly into the phone.

"No It's fine. It's my fault. I was foolish to think that someone like you could handle someone like me."

Kara faltered a little. Was Lena seriously questioning her ability to be with someone as powerful as Lena?

"Oh I could so handle you!"

"No, I don't think you could." Lena argued, sounding a little bored.

"Oh what, so because you're a Luthor, you think you're too hot to handle?"

"Your words, not mine."

Kara's eyes widened. _Too hot to handle? Where had that come from?!_

"I didn't mean that...I didn't mean that you were hot-not that you're not because you are but I didn't exactly mean it in that way. I just meant-"

"Kara it's fine. Let's just leave at that the reason you're holding back is because maybe being with Mike is...easier. He's easier."

Kara frowned.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Lena also lowered her voice, despite that fact that she was probably in her own office where no one could hear her.

"It means that Mike is the safe, easy option, and of course I understand why someone like you would cling to that. I, on the other hand, am a little more complex. I need figuring out and you just don't have the...oh, what's the word?- know how? To deal with me."

Kara's free hand curled into a fist.

"You really think you're something special, don't you?"

"Well don't you?" Lena shot back.

Kara paused.

"I am not doing this."

"Doing what?"

"This. With you. You're playing a game. Trying to call me out and I am not going for it. We are friends."

"I agree, we are friends, but I also know that if you're as curious as I think you are, that you'll show up at my office tonight just to see how you feel about me, now that I've made my feelings known."

Kara bit her lip in annoyance.

"You're wrong."

"Hm, we'll see. See you tonight, Kara."

"See you tonight, Lena."

They both hung up and it was only then what Kara realized what she'd said.

 _Dammit, Lena!_

* * *

 **Author's Note- Hope you liked the start of this. Please review, let me know what you think :) X**


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

Kara sat with her arms folded and an almost sulky look on her face.

 _I'm not going. She can do what she likes. I am not going._ She kept telling herself over and over.

Kara glanced at the clock; 7:30. Lena would be wondering where she was.

 _It doesn't matter what she's wondering. I'm not going. I won't._

Mon-El came through the door and greeted her with a quick kiss.

"Hey, you. How's your day been?" He asked as he took his jacket off and hung it up.

Kara forced a smile and told him everything that had happened to her today, being careful to leave out the parts where Lena sent her roses and the phone conversation that had taken place shortly after.

Mon-El nodded as he listened and then she asked him about his day and he told her everything that had happened to him.

It was basically the same for both of them in terms of interesting stories, which meant that apart from what Kara was leaving out, nothing interesting had happened today.

Mon-El nudged Kara playfully.

"So, who do we think Lena's love interest is?"

Kara nearly choked on air.

Why of all things, would he bring that up? He could have asked about the latest new threat or something to do with work again but no, he'd chosen Lena Luthor has their topic of conversation.

"Oh...uh, I don't-I don't know."

"You must have an idea. You two spend a lot of time together." He said, smiling at her.

"It's-we don't spend _that_ much time together. I think we spend the appropriate amount of time together as friends do."

Mon-El nodded, not seeing the awkwardness in Kara.

"Well yeah, you do, but has she said nothing at all about who this person could be?" Mon-El pushed.

Kara shook her head.

"No. Nothing."

She glanced at the clock again 8:00. Would Lena wait for her-that is- if she decided to go at all which she most definitely would not!

Mon-El's hand rested on Kara's and she turned back to look at him.

"Shall we uh, I mean did you want to...?"

"Oh...um-" Kara faltered. Why was this so hard? Maybe a nice session with Mon-El would get her mind off of Lena.

She suddenly grabbed his hand.

"Yeah. Why not."

"'Why not?' We're not choosing to see a movie, Kara. You could put it a little better than that." He said kindly.

Kara smiled and he wrapped his arms around her as they kissed.

It hadn't been very long, and Kara had her eyes closed as Mon-El ran his hand slowly up her leg.

"That good?"

"Hm hm." Kara answered.

Mon-El grinned.

"If you like that, you're about to feel even better."

...

Mon-El was sitting up, his bare back to Kara.

"I'm-I'm sorry. I just-"

"Is it me?" He asked, concern in his voice.

"No, no it's me. I guess I'm...not as into it as I thought I was."

Mon-El brushed a hand through his hair.

"Well, it's strange because I did...before. I mean you-I made you-"

Kara placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, you did. Mon-El seriously, it's not you."

He looked worried. As though something was seriously wrong.

"Well why aren't you-I mean why didn't you?-"

"I don't know. Maybe it's stress or something."

"Has this...has this ever happened to you before?"

Kara blinked.

Mon-El was the first guy she'd ever had sex with so this was the first time anything like this had happened to her.

"No. You're the first guy I've ever been with, you know that."

Mon-El scrubbed at his face and let out a breath.

"I'm gonna go shower."

He then climbed out of bed and headed for the bathroom.

"Mon-El?"

He stopped and glanced over his shoulder at her.

Kara gave him a small, nervous smile.

"Are we OK?"

Mon-El nodded, forcing that same small smile onto his own face.

"Sure."

She nodded and then let him go to the bathroom, but it was clear that things wasn't OK between them. If he couldn't make her happy in more ways than one, then they had a serious problem.

Kara slumped back down onto her pillows.

She was angry and irritated. She knew why it hadn't happened.

It was because every time she closed her eyes, all she saw was Lena Luthor.

Every time Mon-El had touched her, she had her eyes shut and was picturing Lena doing that to her.

Throwing back the covers, Kara got dressed, told Mon-El she was going out for while, and headed straight to L Corp.

* * *

Kara burst through Lena's office doors, an angry look on her face.

"Kara, I was beginning to wonder if you were going to show." Lena said, a pleased smile on her face.

"You have so much to answer for." Kara told her, her voice hard.

Lena looked shocked.

"I'm sorry, I don't understand."

"You know exactly what you're doing, Lena, and it has to stop."

Lena stood and walked slowly around her desk, leaning back against it.

"Care to enlighten me?"

"Tonight, Mike and I were-" Kara stopped herself. She couldn't tell Lena that!

"You were?" Lena pushed, motioning for her to continue.

Kara licked her lips nervously.

She really hadn't thought this through. It's not like she could just accuse Lena of ruining her sex life!

Lena smirked and raised her chin in Kara's direction.

"Are you going to tell me or just stand there staring?"

Lena's smirk then stretched into a grin and she looked Kara up and down.

"Not that I mind."

Kara shook her head. Fine. It was now or never.

"Mike and I were...we were...in bed and I couldn't-I mean- he tried but he couldn't-"

"Get you off?"

Kara blushed and Lena chuckled a little.

"It happens to all of us, Kara. It's nothing to be ashamed of." Lena told her, as though she were reading something out of a text book.

"Really? It's happened to you?"

"Oh no, not to me but to some people, I guess."

Kara frowned slightly.

"So you've never had trouble-"

"No...and neither have any of my past lovers. I could always give them what they needed." She added, giving Kara a suggestive look.

Kara went red again and turned her back to try and regain her composure.

"Kara, look. It happens. Not to me, but it happens. It just means that maybe you-

Kara spun around, glaring at the Luthor.

"What? You think that I fantasize about you and that's why he can't please me because all I imagine is you?"

Lena blinked.

"I was going to say, maybe you're stressed about something, but now that you mention it, maybe I _am_ the reason fireworks didn't go off in the bedroom."

Kara shook her head and sighed.

"You are unbelievable."

Kara turned and headed for the doors.

"If you're not thinking about me then why did you come here tonight?" Lena asked, worried that Kara would just walk out on her.

Kara stopped and slowly turned around.

"I don't know... I wish I did."

Lena walked up to her, taking the blonde's hands in her own.

"I'm sorry about what I said. When I admitted that I wanted you but Kara, I couldn't keep pretending anymore. When I see you with him, I just..." Lena trailed off, shrugging.

Kara sighed.

"Lena, Mon-Mike-we're together and even though, yes, I admit that I do think about you...nothing can ever happen between us."

Lena rested her forehead against Kara's.

"Do you know what this is doing to me?" Lena whispered.

Kara closed her eyes.

"Lena don't..."

Lena brought her hands up to Kara's neck and her thumbs gently stroked the sides of Kara's jaw.

"I can't help how I feel, Kara...and neither can you."

Kara opened her eyes slowly and looked into Lena's.

Green eyes locked with blue and Lena glanced down at Kara's lips.

Tentatively, Lena moved forward, gently brushing her lips against Kara's.

In that moment, nothing else went through Kara's mind, only that Lena was standing in front of her, close to kissing her and Kara wanted more than anything to respond, to kiss her back.

So she did.

Kara held onto Lena as she pressed her lips into Lena's.

Lena responded by opening her mouth, deepening the kiss as Kara's nails dug into Lena's shoulders. This was the fire Kara had been missing from her relationships.

Suddenly, Kara jumped back.

Lena's eyes snapped open.

"What the-"

"What did you just do?" Kara asked, panic rising in her voice so much, it shook.

"Me? _We_ kissed."

"Why?! Why did we do that?! Dammit, Lena, I'm with Mon-Mike!"

Lena's frown deepened.

"Why do you insist on ignoring this? We just _kissed_ , Kara. Accept it."

Kara shook her head.

"No. It was a mistake. You were...I don't know but it can't happen again, Lena!"

Kara turned to walk away when Lena reached out and grabbed her arm.

Kara stared at the Luthor.

Never had she seen so much determination in those sea green eyes.

"I want this, Kara, and even though you won't admit it, I know you do too. So hear me when I tell you this; I am _not_ giving up on us."

Kara stared at Lena for a long time before she pulled her arm away and stormed out of the Luthor's office.

Lena sighed as she went back to sit at her desk.

She gently touched her fingers to her lips where Kara had kissed her and smiled briefly.

She had meant what she said, she wouldn't give up on Kara.

She had felt what Kara wanted when she'd kissed her. If she truly loved this...Mike, she wouldn't have even bothered coming here and she certainly wouldn't have let Lena kiss her.

Lena sat back, tapping her nails against the desk.

OK. So Kara wanted to forget all about this and just continue being friends.

Lena could do that, but that didn't mean that she couldn't make Kara see how great life with her could be, and then it would all be Kara's doing. She couldn't blame Lena for anything. If Kara just happened to slip up again like she had tonight, she couldn't put Lena at fault for that.

Luckily, Lena knew just how to make events turn in her favor.

* * *

 **Author's Note- Ohh, just what is Lena playing at now? Stay tuned!**

 **Thank you for your reviews, favorites/follows, they keep me motivated, seriously :) X**


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

Lena wasn't silly, she decided to leave it for a few days, maybe she'd even stretch it to a week. She knew that Kara wasn't about to call or text her anytime soon.

She was probably having continuous sex with Mike to prove that he could still get her off.

Lena rolled her eyes at that and then bit back a grin at how clever that would sound if she'd said it to Kara as an insult. Which of course, she would never do. She respected Kara far too much to speak to her like that.

Lena started to think about when Kara had given into her the other night. How she'd repsonded to her. It gave Lena butterflies just thinking about it.

This was what Lena wanted, there was no doubt at all in her mind about that and she knew that Kara wanted it too but she was too scared to go there. She was with this Mike and he just wasn't good enough for Kara. Even if she was looking at this in a friendly capacity, she would still think that Kara deserved better than him.

OK, so he was nice and kind and kinda cute but he just-he didn't deserve her!

Lena let out a breath and sat back in her chair, counting to ten and then backwards, it calmed her sometimes.

When her phone started ringing, she jumped a little.

Looking down, she saw that it was Kara's name flashing up on her screen.

Lena blinked, just staring at it for a while. She was amazed that the blonde had even called her. She thought she would stay away for a while, like Lena had planned to.

Eventually, she answered it.

"Kara, hi. I wasn't expecting to hear from you." The smile evident in her voice.

"Actually it's Mike. Hi, Lena. I was wondering if you could do me a favor?"

Lena's eyes widened at hearing's Kara's boyfriend's voice on the other end.

He'd used her phone? Did she know?

Lena sat back after she'd gotten over the shock of Mike answering.

At least she hadn't said something stupid like, 'I'm sorry I kissed you' or 'by the way, you have really great lips'.

"Depends on what it is." She said, keeping her voice light.

"Well, Kara has been acting strange for a few days. I asked her what was wrong and she says it's nothing, but it's just not like her y'know? I was wondering if you could come over and maybe talk to her or something? Have a girly chat or whatever?"

Lena grinned. Oh this was too perfect!

"I suppose I could do that."

"That's great! Thanks, Lena, you're a star!"

"Not at all. Kara's my friend and I wanna help."

"You're a good friend to her, Lena. I'm glad she has you in her life."

Lena's grin widened.

"Well I hope she feels the same."

"Oh she does! She talks about you all the time!"

"She does? You know, Mike, I think me and you need to go out for a drink one night and have a little chat about our Kara. We don't really know each other that well, what do you say?"

"Uh sure! Yeah, that'd be great!"

Lena nodded.

"Great, we'll get that set up but for now, we'll concentrate on Kara. I'll swing by after work, what time is good for you?"

There was a slight pause.

"About six? I'll make us all dinner."

"Sounds perfect. I'll see you then."

"Great! Thanks for this Lena, see you then."

"Not at all."

They both hung up at the same time and Lena sat back feeling very pleased with herself.

This day couldn't have gone any better and she hadn't had to do a damn thing!

...

The end of the work day couldn't come fast enough.

Lena was out of the office as soon as all her employees had gone home.

Her driver took her straight to Kara's apartment and she told him to go home; she would be staying there for the night. Well that was the plan.

Mike-Mon-El- to everyone but Lena, opened the door and smiled brightly.

"Lena, hi! Glad you could make it."

"Hi, Mike. How is Kara?"

"Uh, still a little quiet but she's watching some cooking show at the moment." He replied with a shrug.

Lena nodded and Mike stood aside to let her in.

"Kara?"

The blonde turned around and her eyes widened at seeing the Luthor standing in her apartment.

She grabbed the remote, turned the TV off and got to her feet, trying to appear normal to Mon-El. She knew that Lena would understand her being a little awkward but he wouldn't.

"Lena! Hi! What are you-what are you doing here?" Kara asked, folding and unfolding her arms.

"Well, Mike here, rang me and told me that you wasn't feeling yourself and could I come over and maybe cheer you up. How could I refuse a friend in need?" Lena said with a slight smirk on her lips.

Kara looked at Mon-El over Lena's shoulder.

"Oh how sweet of him. But as you can see, I'm fine." She said, gesturing the couch where the remote, a magazine and a notepad for taking notes on the cooking show rested.

Lena nodded.

"Still, Mike invited me over for dinner."

Kara clenched her teeth beneath her lips.

"Isn't that nice of him?"

Mike smiled.

"I'll get started."

And with that being said, he went into the kitchen.

Kara glared at Lena who only gave her a slight shrug.

Kara's gaze went to the wine bottle on the table and she moved over to it, casually knocking it onto the floor.

Mon-El spun around when he heard the smash.

"Oh, clumsy me! Never mind, Lena and I will go out and get some more." Kara told him.

Mon-El shrugged.

"OK. See you guys in a bit."

Kara gave him a quick kiss before Lena followed her out of her apartment.

The blonde waited until they were around the corner before she spun around, glaring at Lena.

"What are you playing at?"

Lena looked shocked.

"I don't know what you mean."

"Oh yes you do. Why are you here?"

"Mike called me and said you wasn't feeling well, he asked to me to come over and make sure you were OK. Kara, we had this conversation five minutes ago."

Kara shook her head.

"Yeah and I know all that. I want to know why you're _really_ here."

Lena sighed.

She could tell Kara the truth, she could open up and tell Kara that there was no way in hell that she was ever giving up on them, which she had told her the other day, but then Kara would know why she was being so friendly. So Lena decided to continue with the lie. As wrong as she knew it was, she felt she didn't have many other options.

"I am trying to be a good friend, Kara. Mike invited me for dinner. If I'd have said no, it would have seemed a little strange, don't you think?"

Kara looked down, feeling a little silly for not thinking of that.

"That's true, I guess. So you're staying for dinner and then what?"

Lena shrugged.

"Whatever Mike thinks I suppose. Don't worry, I won't make things uncomfortable for you, Kara. We're friends, aren't we?"

Kara nodded and Lena smiled brightly.

"Good. I want to move past this, Kara. I can be just your friend and be happy with that."

Kara frowned slightly.

"But you said the other night that you wasn't giving up on us?"

 _Ah, so there is an 'us'!_ Lena though triumphantly. Now she _had_ to follow through with her plan.

"I know...but, Kara. You were right. Mike loves you and he makes you happy. It's better if we just remain as friends."

Kara nodded, an uneasy smile seizing her lips.

"Oh...well that's...that's good. It makes things easier."

Lena nodded too.

"Yes it does. Now shall we go and get some of that wine you broke for nothing."

"Well it wasn't for nothing. I needed to know if you...you know-"

"Yes I do know, and now you do too. So stop worrying and let's just go get this wine so we can all have a nice dinner."

Kara nodded and walked beside her friend with mixed feelings bubbling inside her.

* * *

Dinner was going well.

Mon-El was funny, and Lena was remembering to focus more on them as a couple than just keeping her eyes on Kara.

That didn't mean that she'd forgotten her main objective though. Oh no, far from it, that thought never left Lena's mind.

Once all of their plates were clear, Mon-El got up, washed the plates and told Kara that he was going out for a bit and encouraged Lena to stay, saying they should have a nice girly chat.

Lena readily agreed but Kara jumped up, following Mon-El to the door, grabbing his arm.

"Do you have to go out now?"

Mon-El glanced back at Lena who was still sitting at the table, flicking through emails on her phone.

"What's the problem? I thought you'd like a girly chat with Lena."

"Yeah...I do, it's just...I think she might be too polite to admit that she's tired. I mean doesn't she look tired? I think she's tired."

"I'm not." Lena muttered, not even bothering to look up from her phone.

Mon-El grinned and gave Kara a kiss on top of her head.

"See? She's fine. You stay here and just talk about...you know, girl things."

Kara sighed and nodded, forcing a smile.

"OK. See you later."

Mon-El nodded and then look at Lena who smiled pleasantly back at him.

"See you later, Lena."

"See you later, Mike."

Kara shut the door behind him and rested her head against it.

Lena looked up again.

"Is being with me that bad?" She asked, a perfect eyebrow arched.

Kara turned around.

"No. No of course it isn't."

Lena put her phone down on the table and looked her straight in the eye.

"Kara, we're friends. You have nothing to worry about."

Kara nodded, taking in a breath and trying to make herself relax, which was easier said than done when the Luthor was around.

"You uh-you wanna watch a movie?" Kara asked.

Lena nodded with a small smile on her face.

"Sure. Sounds nice."

Kara nodded, picking one out and then watched as Lena made herself comfortable on the couch.

Kara sat down next to her but her posture was stiff and rigid.

A bowl of popcorn was on the table in front of them.

Kara had left it there just before Lena had come over for dinner.

She would have to talk to Mon-El about inviting people over for dinner when she wasn't ready, especially if that person happened to be Lena Luthor.

Lena sat back, calm and collected.

Kara envied her. How could she be so relaxed when Kara was sitting here, a complete ball of nerves?

 _Just sit back and try to relax_. Kara told herself.

...

They were fifteen minutes into the film when Lena decided to lean across Kara.

Kara visibly flinched and Lena stopped where she was; half leaning over Kara's lap. She looked back at the blonde and grinned knowingly.

"I was just getting some popcorn...is that OK?" Lena asked, her voice purring again or was that just Kara's imagination?

"Uh yeah...yeah sure."

Lena smirked and took a piece, popping it into her mouth.

She then sat back and watched the movie again.

Kara could kick herself some times. Why was she so jumpy?

"So why do you like this movie?" Lena asked suddenly, making Kara flinch again.

"Well, it's..uh, it's a nice wholesome story, boy meets girl and they're both lost but they end up saving each other."

Lena rolled her eyes.

"Oh cos that's original."

Kara glanced at her.

"What? It's a nice story!"

The Luthor shrugged.

"I guess."

"OK then, what's your favorite type of movie?"

Lena turned to face her more.

"I like movies where the people who are supposed to be in love can't keep their hands off each other. There's this raw, animal passion that blazes like a fire and they can't control it...no matter how hard they try." Lena added, staring into Kara's eyes a little longer than intended.

Kara licked her lips and found that she couldn't break the Luthor's gaze.

Lena's eyes went to Kara's lips and she leaned in a little closer.

"You said we're friends..." Kara whispered.

"We are." Lena said, her voice low.

"Then why are you doing this to me?"

Lena licked her own lips and her eyes met Kara's.

"You want me to stop?"

Kara shook her head slowly.

"No."

Lena grinned and moved closer, cupping Kara's cheek.

"Good."

Their lips met briefly before Kara grabbed hold of Lena and kissed her even harder.

Lena gasped and found herself moaning into Kara's mouth.

Lena's hands threaded into Kara's blonde hair and she heard Kara moan.

The Luthor grinned against Kara's lips.

Kara pulled Lena down on top of her and the kissing became more passionate.

Kara started saying things that made Lena up her game, just so she could hear more of it.

Lena pushed her hands under Kara's top, trying to lift it over her head, when Kara's hands stopped her and she broke this kiss.

"Mon-El..."

Lena frowned down at her.

"Who?"

"I mean Mike."

"What about him?" Lena asked, dismissing the fact that Kara had just called him Mon-El. Thankfully.

"He might be back soon."

Lena grinned.

"So?"

And the Luthor started nipping at Kara's neck.

Kara's eyes closed as she felt Lena's lips leaving wet marks against the sensitive skin.

"Oh Rao-I mean, Lena. Stop. We have to stop. He could come in and see us." Kara breathed into Lena's hair as she turned her head.

"And would that be such a bad thing?"

"Lena, he can't know."

Lena sat up, straddling Kara, and brushed her own hair back out of her face.

"So...this-what we're doing here-changes nothing?"

"I...I can't cheat on him, Lena."

"Kara, look at where we are. You're already cheating on him."

Kara suddenly looked very guilty and pushed Lena back with surprising strength.

"Then you need to leave." She muttered, getting up from the couch.

Lena stood, straightening her top.

"This wasn't exactly how I saw this going." Lena mumbled.

"You planned this?"

"No. But you know what? I'm glad it happened, and you need to admit the fact that you feel something for me. You wouldn't have been all over me if you didn't."

Kara sighed.

"Please, Lena, just...leave."

Lena shrugged.

"I can't. I sent my driver home."

"Then I'll call you a cab."

"No. Kara, Mike invited me over here and he'll expect to see me still here when he gets back. I'm staying until he does." She said adamantly, sitting back down on the couch.

"Now you can stand there sulking or we can go back to watching this crappy movie."

Kara let out a breath.

"Fine. We'll watch the movie but as soon as he comes home, you need to go."

"Fine." Lena agreed and pressed play on the remote.

Neither of the women spoke to each other and Lena knew it would be a very tense wait until Mike came home.

Yes, they were sitting here now, mad as hell at each other, but when Lena thought back to their make out session, she grinned. It had been worth it.

"What are you grinning at?" Kara snapped.

Lena glanced at Kara's lips when she turned her head.

"Nothing."

"You'd better not be thinking about what just happened."

Lena folded her arms.

"It's my mind, I can think what I want."

Kara shook her head.

"You are unbelievable."

Lena smirked.

"Thank you. So were you."

"No I didn't mean it like that."

"I know."

"So why did you-"

"Because I wanted to. I'm not going to sit here and pretend that I didn't enjoy it and neither should you."

Kara frowned a little.

"How did you know that I even liked it?"

"Well I wasn't sure until you starting moaning, 'Oh, Lena, don't stop, I'll do anything just please don't stop.' That kinda gave me a hint."

Kara went bright red and she adjusted her glasses.

"I was...caught up in the moment."

"Yeah, you should do that more often."

Kara's eyes widened at the Luthor.

"Make no mistake, Lena, this will not happen again."

"That's what you said last time."

"Well I mean it this time."

Lena shrugged.

"OK."

Kara stopped.

"What do you mean, OK?"

"What I said; 'OK.'"

"No, I know that 'OK'. You don't believe me."

"Oh of course I don't believe you! Come on, Kara, it didn't exactly take much, did it?"

"We are done talking. It's making things worse."

Lena grinned.

"So you wanna make out again?"

"No!"

By Rao the woman was insufferable and Kara had a feeling that Lena wasn't playing nice anymore.

 _I'm not giving up on us_. Those words kept ringing in Kara's ears.

Lena wouldn't ever give up. Well what did she expect? The woman was a Luthor.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note- Hey guys, sorry it's taken me a while to upload, work and all that. Anyway, here's the latest, enjoy! x**

* * *

 **4**

Kara was practicing her biggest fake smile for when Mon-El came home. He may not be able to tell some things about her but he knew when she wasn't happy.

Lena had nearly nodded off twice now and Kara hid her smirk as the Luthor kept widening her eyes, as if that would make her stay awake.

Kara had her arms folded, her posture was so stiff and her body language told Lena not to try anything unless she wanted to end up in hospital.

"You can go home if you want." Kara said, her tone holding none of the sweetness that Lena had become accustomed to.

Lena sat up a little more.

"No...I'm good." She replied, her tone softer than Kara's.

Lena licked her lips as she glanced at Kara.

Kara had unfolded her arms and now had her hands resting in her lap.

Lena glanced down, wondering if what she was about to do was the right thing.

 _To hell with it!_

She'd told Supergirl that you can't live in fear and she wasn't about to start now.

Lena gently took Kara's hand and the blonde whirled around, anger flashing in her clear blue eyes.

"Lena!"

"I'm not trying anything." She said calmly.

"I just wanted to talk to you and tell you... that I hate this."

Kara looked down at her hand in Lena's and licked her suddenly dry lips.

"What?"

"I'm not going to tell you that I want to be your friend anymore. You know that's not strictly true, but what I do want is for us to least try and be civil when we're in each other's company. Do you think we can do that?"

Kara let out a breath, from relief or disappointment, she didn't know.

A small smile touched Kara's lips.

"Y-yeah. Of course we can."

Lena smiled back and then let go of Kara's hand as they both relaxed a little.

Kara was still on high alert though.

Lena Luthor was unpredictable.

...

They both jumped when Mon-El came through the door.

He smiled brightly at them both.

"Ah, Lena, you're still here! Good, that's good."

Thankfully, he meant it.

Lena nodded.

"I am."

Then she stood, facing him.

"Mike, I think I should be honest with you."

He nodded.

"Sure."

"While you were out, Kara and I almost had sex. I think we would've too if she hadn't been worried about you coming back."

Mon-El's eyes widened and he looked at Kara.

"Is this true?"

Lena stood in front of her.

"She never wanted to hurt you, Mike, but if truth be told, she's always had a thing for me."

Kara watched as Mon-El lunged at Lena, his eyes full of hate and anger.

By Rao, he was going to kill her! ...

She woke up calling out Lena's name.

"Kara?"

Kara looked around.

Mon-El wasn't back yet and Lena was staring at her with concern written all over her face. She wasn't hurt at all.

"Lena?" Kara said, a little breathless from the nightmare.

"It's OK. You were dreaming. Are you all right?"

Kara nodded and sat up.

"Yeah...I'm fine."

Lena waited for Kara to get herself together before she asked her any questions.

"What was the nightmare about?"

Kara looked at her.

She didn't want Lena getting any ideas so she brushed it off.

"Oh I...I was being swallowed by a giant fish."

Lena raised an eyebrow at her.

"And that caused you to call out my name?"

Kara nodded.

"Uh...yeah, I was-you were standing near the lake...when it happened."

Lena narrowed her eyes a little until she gave up trying to intimidate the blonde.

"OK. Have it your way."

Kara let it go. She wasn't going to argue with her again.

The key jangled in the lock and Mon-El came in.

Just to test if she hadn't just predicted the future, Kara waited to see what Lena would do.

Lena turned to face him and smiled.

"Did you have a good time?" She asked.

He nodded.

"Yeah. It was nice. How about you ladies?"

Kara swallowed.

Lena opened her mouth to speak when Kara jumped in.

"We watched a movie and that's it. Talked a bit but mainly watched a movie."

Mon-El walked over and picked up the dvd case.

He smiled knowingly.

"Ah, one of Kara's favorites."

Kara smiled, pleased that he knew that.

Lena nodded.

"Yeah, seems to be. For me, it's very cliche."

Mon-El shrugged.

"Whatever makes her happy though, right?"

Lena nodded as Mon-El gave Kara a gentle kiss.

"Right..."

She looked away and picked up her bag then got to her feet.

"Well I'd best be going."

"Oh, no, you don't have to, Lena. You can stay here the night." Mon-El said.

Kara imagined kicking him. Mon-El could be sweet, but now was the wrong time to be doing this.

"Oh no, it's fine. I'll just call a cab."

"No, don't be silly. You and Kara take our bed. I'll take the couch." He offered.

 _Our bed_. Lena thought with a little measure of sadness.

Kara then stood next to Lena, clearly panicking.

"I'm sure Lena likes her own bed, Mike." She said his name with some firmness that was supposed to tell him not to argue, but he still had that charming smile on his face.

"Yeah but she's got to get home first. Honestly, it's up to you, Lena, but if you want to stay, you're more than welcome."

Lena looked at Kara who had a pleading look in her eyes.

 _Whats the matter? Afraid you'll give in again?_ Lena seemed to say with her eyes, and by the way Kara narrowed her's, she'd caught the message.

"You know what? I think I will stay. Thank you." She said, looking at Mon-El.

"Great. I'll make up the couch for me and then you ladies can argue which side to sleep on."

Lena and Kara both chuckled; (Kara nervously, Lena, not so much) as Mon-El went to get some blankets and pillows.

"Well this just didn't become ten times more uncomfortable." Kara muttered.

Lena grinned at Kara.

"Why's that? I mean honestly, Kara, what could happen between you and me in a bed with your boyfriend sleeping in the next room?"

Kara sighed and left Lena to go and get ready for bed.

"I've got some pajama's for you to wear." She muttered on her way to the bedroom.

"Oh it's fine. I normally sleep in my underwear anyway." Lena told her.

Kara stopped and closed her eyes as an image of Lena in her underwear flashed through her brain.

 _Stop it, stop it, stop it, stop it, stop it._

 _..._

Kara kissed Mon-El goodnight, she was ready for bed herself now; in flannel shorts and a white tank top, and then went into her bedroom to find Lena changing out of her clothes.

"Oh, sorry. I thought you'd already changed." Kara said, turning her back.

Lena smirked.

"It's fine. You would've seen a lot more if you hadn't of stopped me tonight."

Kara bit her lip, her back still to Lena.

"You need to stop talking about that." She whispered.

Lena shrugged as she let the dress pool around her feet.

"Can't pretend it didn't happen."

"Yes we can, and that is exactly what we are going to do." Kara said, turning around and finding Lena standing there in her lacy black underwear, hand on her hip, looking at Kara with this haughty look on her face.

"No, _you_ are going to do that. I am going to think about it all I want."

Kara rolled her eyes.

"Fine. Whatever. Let's just go to bed."

Lena smirked.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting to hear you say that."

"No, I didn't mean go to bed. Well...I did but not in that context. I meant that we should-not we- I- but you as well-"

Lena held up a hand to stop Kara in the middle of her babbling.

"OK, don't hurt yourself. I know what you meant."

Lena chuckled and brushed a hand through her hair.

 _Rao, she's pretty._ Kara thought.

"Which side do you sleep on?"

Kara gestured to the side Lena was standing by.

Lena then walked around to her side, making sure to brush past her, even though there was plenty of room, and pulled back the covers.

A nice, fresh smell came up and Lena inhaled it deeply. It smelt homey and clean.

Her sheets were more like sterilized and clean rather than this nice, sweet, but not too sweet smell.

She climbed in and Kara did the same.

Lena rolled over onto her side and Kara did the same, their legs touching.

Kara flinched and moved back.

"Sorry."

"It's fine." Lena told her.

Kara then rolled onto her back, staring up at the ceiling.

Lena sighed a little and looked up at her, still on her side.

"Is it always going to be like this?" She asked.

Kara frowned but didn't look at her.

"Like what?"

" can't even stand to touch me." Lena said a little sadly and lowered her gaze.

Kara looked down at her, feeling bad about how this was making Lena feel.

"I'm sorry..."

She then rolled onto her side and took Lena's hand, holding it on the pillow near their faces.

Lena smiled sweetly at her as she held her hand and her lashes fluttered against her cheek.

Kara looked at her.

"Better? She whispered, that kind tone entering her voice again.

Lena nodded but of course this wouldn't satisfy the Luthor for long.

Kara's eyes widened when she felt Lena's free hand trail up her leg and come to rest at her hip.

The blonde then closed her eyes.

"Lena...don't..." She breathed.

Lena moved closer so that their noses were almost touching.

"Tell me no, then." She whispered, her voice breathy.

Kara's grip on Lena's hand tightened.

"We shouldn't...Mo-Mike is the next room."

Lena grinned a little as her hand went back down Kara's leg.

"Then we'll just have to be quiet."

Lena brushed her lips lightly against Kara's, giving her a feather light kiss.

Kara didn't respond at first so Lena let go of Kara's hand, and while one hand continued stroking Kara's leg, the other cupped the back of Kara's neck, making the kiss that little bit more forceful.

Suddenly, Kara's lips parted and Lena flicked her tongue out, making Kara moan.

Lena pulled back, putting a finger to her lips.

"Quiet, remember?"

Kara nodded and then Lena went back to kissing her.

Her hand went from Kara's hip to her stomach and traveled lower, underneath her shorts.

Kara gasped when Lena touched her, and her hands came up to grab Lena's shoulders.

Lena grinned against the blonde's lips and moved her fingers until she got that same gasp out of her.

"Lena..."

"Shh..."

Kara bit her lip as Lena kissed her deeper and harder, her fingers mirroring what her lips and tongue were doing.

"By Rao..." Kara breathed out.

Lena was too busy concentrating on what she was doing to ask who or what Rao was, even though a tiny part of her brain, right at the back, waaaay behind her raging libido, wanted to ask what that was.

Kara's body started to tremble and Lena stilled her fingers.

Kara almost whimpered before she remembered about being quiet.

"Lena...why did you?-"

Lena's voice was deep, just above a whisper. It came out as a command and Kara found herself getting hot again.

"Tell me you love me."

"I love you."

Lena grinned against Kara's lips as she kissed her.

"Say it again." She breathed against the blonde's jaw.

"I love you." Kara whispered.

Satisfied, Lena started moving her fingers again and Kara's trembling body came apart as she nearly cried out. She would've done if Lena hadn't of kissed her hard enough to muffle the sound.

Lena kept it going until Kara's body completely relaxed and only then did Lena remove her hand and give Kara a long lingering kiss.

Kara rolled onto her back, breathing heavily.

Lena did the same.

Kara let out a breath.

"That was..."

Lena looked smug. She was clearly pleased with herself.

"I take it you enjoyed that."

Kara nodded, slinging an arm over her eyes.

"I mean...I've never felt like that before."

Lena rolled onto her side, her brows creasing slightly.

"I have one question."

"Sure...anything." Kara said, her words filled with sleep now that Lena had completely relaxed her.

"What's Rao?"

 _Crap!_

* * *

 _ **Author's Note- Hey guys, I received a nice review( and I mean that. It was very nicely put, thank you) from a guest and it got me thinking.**_

 _ **I didn't really take into account the fact that Kara was cheating on Mon-El because I am all for Supercorp (sorry to Karamel shippers) and I felt for Lena because she felt she was in love with someone she couldn't have and it made her act out of character (we all do it hehe) but I have to agree with the review; Lena wouldn't encourage Kara to cheat and I didn't want Lena to be the bad girl. That was never my intention.**_ _ **I don't agree with cheating at all. I believe that if you love someone, you remain 100% loyal to them. I am sorry to those I have offended with this story and I will take into account things like this in the future. Thank you for bringing this to my attention. I really do appreciate it.**_

 _ **Sorry this was long, just wanted to explain a few things. X**_


End file.
